


天资愚钝

by sank_stars



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sank_stars/pseuds/sank_stars
Summary: wasting a night, loving in vain





	天资愚钝

**Author's Note:**

> 两个笨蛋当炮友

赵磊拉住焉栩嘉问你知道的吧，你和之光百分之两百会继续当队友，你知道的吧。  
焉栩嘉稍微抬一点眼皮示意肯定，扯着讽刺的笑容说老天不长眼，你猜他今晚来不来找我。  
问句也不是问句了。赵磊哑口，那你们起码今晚不要出事，明天决赛啊。  
焉栩嘉潦草点头，这不是我说了算的。赵磊沉默，摸了摸焉栩嘉的头发，长了之后有一点扎手，染过的棕也总会变回黑色。赵磊觉得焉栩嘉的尖锐一直隐在身体里，只有迟钝如夏之光才从没发现，又或者是装傻当没看见。  
但旁人猜测的并不完全是实情，毕竟没有人能真的懂谁到形影相吊的地步。夏之光还没卸完妆匆匆踏进焉栩嘉的地界，脸上顶着彩排试过的红色系眼影和浅色美瞳，拉住人便开始接吻。焉栩嘉尝到满嘴都黏糊，眼前是魅人的暗红铺天盖地而来，从夏之光新染的头发直遮蔽到唇齿，他小声嘟囔自己吃进一肚子的唇釉，也不是巧克力味。  
不好吃。  
夏之光就咬他小巧但肉感的嘴唇，因为齿关都大开方便极专攻里面的舌头兼内壁，难得破戒似的开荤，大快朵颐，问焉栩嘉干嘛分心，还问是不是知道他会来。  
听见问题焉栩嘉换气时眼眶里都有点湿，仿佛喘不上气受不了，夏之光因为太投入总之没有看见。  
夏之光一如既往用手指探到他后穴的时候焉栩嘉终于在荒诞中感到一股脑的莫名其妙，但没有开口，泄了几句呻吟出去，在绵软无力的叹息之后被夏之光一如既往地进入。焉栩嘉双手搭到他背上，笑着，用愉快的心情说你看夏之光，只有我能给你安全感啊。  
夏之光肢体动作没有受到干扰，但是分明有点懊恼，他继续在焉栩嘉身体里横冲直撞，掐着身下人的敏感点仔细进出。  
焉栩嘉想起不久前在海岸边看的烟花，然而明天他们就要上最后一次舞台，有期限的东西真是好得很也令人厌倦，什么东西都迟或早要落幕。这种冷冰冰的感动即便是抓着夏之光滚烫的身体都没有用，焉栩嘉被顶得一声声闷哼，荒谬感顺着汗水淋透了他。  
快到高潮的时刻夏之光又开始变得温柔，像晚投林的倦鸟认出归巢，焉栩嘉是一块浮木，失去他的话就再也没有方向。夏之光想或许焉栩嘉是对的，他说对了，但他们都跨不了那一步。  
结果焉栩嘉狠心地捅穿了真相，他在两个人要接近什么离开什么的空格里讲真话，夏之光，我们两个到底谁更傻啊？你是有多讨厌我才会……  
听了这话也不可能停的，夏之光在缝隙里记下它以免彻底遗忘，焉栩嘉好像就把他的表现当作不回应，没掩饰地收住话头叹了口气。  
听见长叹夏之光打了个激灵，意识一直清醒，他突然想起明天就决赛了，那是最重要的事。  
焉栩嘉等那阵眩晕的白光过去，然后说，我们以后也不可能住一个房间。  
夏之光趴在他身上，头搁在他颈边，点点头，又眯着眼看他颈上那两颗痣。在无比贴近的视角里它们逐渐显得碍眼，放大到好像会动起来的程度，在射精后的余震里绕着他不肯直视焉栩嘉的目光旋转。  
焉栩嘉脸上现在是什么表情？会不会还是很冷漠？他出神想这个问题，但不敢直接看见答案。  
不过我们偶尔可以交换一下室友，赵磊没关系的，焉栩嘉的声音还沙着，一开口就舔过夏之光的皮肤和耳廓。夏之光手上溅到白色的黏浊的精液，听完愣了一下，说那翟潇闻也不会介意。  
在这种疲惫微妙的时刻焉栩嘉只是偏过头轻轻笑了笑，顺势带过他因为情欲或是其他什么而泛了红的眼角，夏之光倒不至于以为那是他的错觉，但他好像也没有底气质疑什么。他有时候会想为什么只有他们变这样，想是否真是他自己愚蠢，解不开的局面如此总不会仅仅是他一个人的原因。夏之光拿这种话安慰自己，又更用力地以牙齿磨红那两颗痣，贴近再贴近，还是不觉够热够愉快。做爱之后焉栩嘉通常没什么力，他形式主义地推了夏之光一把，收效甚微，夏之光在这种时候最擅于装死赖皮。焉栩嘉冷笑一声，说我咬你脸上你信不信？  
夏之光翻个身从焉栩嘉充分黏汗的皮肤上离开停止撒泼，不甚情愿一般，睡相不佳地在床上撑开，焉栩嘉白他一眼走去洗澡，去之前轻飘飘留下一句，你真的太笨了，哥哥。  
夏之光在快速滑入睡眠前的最后想法，是果然独独我天资愚钝。但讨厌他吗？绝对不是……  
算了吧，他们总有一天会弄懂的。

fin


End file.
